In an embroidering sewing machine, a fabric to be stitched is set to an embroidering frame. In general, an embroidering is carried out on a completed fabric product or an already cut one. A position to be embroidered of the fabric is in advance determined, and so it is necessary to set the fabric to the embroidering frame in accordance with coordinate directions for moving the embroidering frame.
The prior art proposed that an embroidering outer frame and an inner frame be positioned and formed with marks so as to make the outer frame correspond to a fabric, and since the inner frame is provided with a large opening for producing patterns at an inner side thereof, it is difficult to make detailed designations to the fabric, and so the opening is used for rough positioning. Therefore, for exact positioning re-attachment is required, or the embroidering outer frame is controllably rotated relative to a moving instrument, and after attaching the fabric to the frame, the embroidering outer frame is controlled in rotation such that the fabric to be expanded on the frame is moved in coordinate directions.
With the prior art arrangement it was difficult to exactly set the fabric to be stitched in the coordinate directions.